Color esperanza
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: "La guerra ha acabado. Quedan resquicios de dolor, pero también quedan sonrisas de oreja a oreja; enseñando todos los dientes. Queda esperanza." A Sasuke ya sólo le queda una cosa: Hinata. Por fin, él está dispuesto a volver a soñar.


**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Vengo con un SasuHina para el concurso sobre los colores del foro "Sasuhinista nací y así moriré". He elegido el color verde, porque me gusta mucho, y por un impulso que tomé. A partir de ahí fue naciendo mi historia.**

**Discalimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Utilizo la historia y los personajes sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro. De esta manera, la canción utlizada en el fanfic es de Diego Torres, tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre ella.**

**IMPORTANTE: PARA VOTAR.**

**Dejen un review con calificación del 1 al 5 sobre la historia. Tienen una semana para hacerlo, luego se acabarán las votaciones.**

**Yo también las invito a decirme qué fue lo que más les gustó, lo que menos, el por qué de la nota... Lo que quieran, como siempre.**

**Espero que os guste:**

* * *

La guerra ha acabado. No más Madara, no más Obito, no más Akatsuki. La venganza no ha sido llevada a cabo. Se acabaron las muertes, la sangre, los gritos de pura angustia y los millones de lágrimas derramadas por personas inocentes.

Tan solo quedan unos pocos suspiros de alivio y algunos abrazos con ímpetu. Quedan los cimientos de lo que algún día fue una civilización, destruida sin aparentes razones. Quedan los cuerpos de aquellos que murieron para lograr un mundo mejor, y quedan las almas de los que tuvieron suerte o supieron usar la palabra. Quedan resquicios de dolor, pero también quedan sonrisas de oreja a oreja; enseñando todos los dientes.

Queda esperanza.

Sasuke cree ahora en un final casi feliz. Cree en la posibilidad de que esa niña que tantos años lleva amando pueda por fin quedarse a su lado.

El joven se levanta del suelo, donde ha sido arrojado con fuerza por el impulso de esa última explosión. Se sacude el polvo y la suciedad, y dirige sus pasos a un grupo de personas que evalúan sus heridas.

Ve a Hinata al lado de Kiba, intentando sacarse un trozo de madera que le perfora las primeras capas de músculo del brazo. Se acerca por detrás con sigilo y, en un movimiento rápido, la inmoviliza con una mano y le arranca el palo con eficacia.

La chica suelta un gemido, y no sabe si es de dolor o de sentir ese pecho pegado a sus espalda _otra vez_. Sasuke hunde su cara en esas hebras negras con destellos morados, y se recrea en su olor a manzana fresca.

-Te he echado de menos, señorita Hyuuga.-murmura.

Ella suspira. Oh, claro que lo ha echado de menos.

-Sasuke…

-Ven.

Cuando sus manos entran en contacto, entrelazadas, no es una corriente de aire lo que los recorre. Es un jodido huracán. Y Sasuke no puede resistirse a probar esos labios como si fuera la primera vez. Y es que con Hinata todas las veces son nuevas, cada una es diferente de la anterior y totalmente especial.

Él se separa; sabe que debe contenerse.

-Ven- repite.

La chica se deja hacer; deja que Sasuke la guíe, y realmente no le importa mucho su destino. Ahora, lo único que le revuelve los pensamientos a Hinata, es esa calidez embriagadora de esa mano grande que envuelve la suya.

No le importa la meta, le importa el camino. Le importa que Sasuke no la suelte. Cuando lleguen al final del camino de sus vidas, quizás (y sólo quizás) lo deje ir.

-¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto el bosque, Hinata?

La chica niega con la cabeza mirando al suelo, avergonzada por no conocer ese dato.

-Porque es verde.

Ella, aturdida, levanta la mirada. Sasuke le enseña una de esas sonrisas que hacen que se te pare el corazón.

-Mi madre- la voz se le quiebra casi imperceptiblemente- solía decir que el verde es el color de la esperanza. Para mí, venir al bosque significa volver a soñar.

Hinata recuerda entonces cuando eran niños, y Sasuke dormía muchas veces tirado en el prado de al lado del parque de Konoha.

-Pero nunca llevas nada verde puesto…- protesta ella.

-Porque cuando voy a luchar o a una reunión, no quiero tener esperanza. Si hay que hacer un trabajo, se hace con eficacia. Punto. Fin de la historia.

Hinata, con una sonrisa un poquito resignada, comprende que ese será todo lo que aprenderá hoy de Sasuke. En ese momento, recuerda una de esas canciones con las que creces, y que se acopla perfectamente a la situación menos esperada.

Insiste en sentarse con Sasuke al pie de un árbol. Él apoya su cabeza en el regazo de ella, que al instante empieza a cantar en voz muy baja.

**Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar**

**que estas cansado de andar y de andar****…**

**Y caminar girando siempre en un lugar.**

**Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir****,**

**cambiar el aire depende de ti****.**

**Te ayudará, vale la pena una vez más.**

Sasuke se incorpora al recordar esa canción. Mira a la chica con el ceño fruncido, pero Hinata se limita a acariciarlo hasta que destensa el músculo y la cabeza de él vuelve a su sitio inicial.

"Acompáñame"- articula ella con los labios.

**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda,**

**quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera.**

**Pintarse la cara color esperanza,**

**Entrar al futuro con el corazón.**

Las voces de los dos chicos se acoplan a la perfección. En ese instante, Sasuke tiene la plena certeza de que quiere "entrar al futuro con el corazón".

**Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar,**

**mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar,**

**aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar.**

**Sé que lo imposible se puede lugar,**

**que la tristeza algún día se irá.**

**Y así será, la vida cambia y cambiará.**

La guerra ha sido una aventura para ambos. En ella, han aprendido a ser mejores ninjas, han aprendido los valores más importantes de la vida, los mejores escondites, las mejores técnicas.

Pero lo primordial es que ha aprendido a arriesgar. El que no arriesga, no gana. Ellos lo han hecho, y ha perdido sangre, sudor, lágrimas, compañeros, amigos y enemigos. Entre todo esto, Sasuke se da cuenta que la única cosa que ha ganado es esa tímida chica que le acaricia los cabellos.

**Sentirás que el alma vuela**

**por cantar una vez más.**

**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda,**

**quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera.**

**Pintarse la cara color esperanza,**

**Entrar al futuro con el corazón.**

Sasuke recoge las manos de la chica entre las suyas y las besa con infinito cuidado. Se incorpora hasta quedar en frente de Hinata, que pega ahora las rodillas a su pecho.

Él le levanta la barbilla con una mano, mientras que la otra entrelaza diez dedos que han nacido para estar enredados. Pega sus frentes y murmura, con voz quebrada, ese último trocito de aquella canción improvisada cantada a capella en medio del bosque.

**Vale más poder brillar**

**que solo buscar ver el sol****.**

**Pintarse la cara color esperanza****,**

**entrar al futuro con el corazón****.**

**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda**

**Pintarse la cara color esperanza****,**

**entrar al futuro con el corazón****.**

Se oye un suspiro ahogado proveniente de la garganta de la chica, que no ha podido ocultar más tiempo su tristeza y está desecha en lágrimas.

-Hinata, Hinata… ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella sólo lo abraza con fuerza, tironeando de esa camisa blanca manchada de barro y sangre. Cuando logra calmarse, susurra al oído de Sasuke.

-Siento tanto todo por lo que has tenido que pasar.

Sasuke se sorprende. Es la primera vez en toda su vida que muestran compasión por él. Se separa del rostro anegado en lágrimas de la chica, que refleja en sus ojos una tristeza infinita.

-Eh, eh, princesa. Entrar al futuro con el corazón, ¿recuerdas?

Ella intenta sonreír, pero entre el llanto y el sonrojo le sale solamente una extraña mueca.

-Quiero proponerte algo, Hinata. Algo atrevido.

Ella asiente, alentándole a continuar. Él decide hacerlo.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. Quiero construir una casita en el bosque, rodeada de verde. Quiero que tus ojos cerrados sean lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertar. Y ser el dueño de todas tus sonrisas. Quiero que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar cuando vean los míos, y que me consientas todos los caprichos. Quiero tener esperanza, y que tú seas quien la provoque. Quiero amarte aún más cada día, y quiero que tú me correspondas. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- Sasuke hace una pequeña pausa para coger aire- ¿Aceptas?

Ella, sin palabras, sólo puede lanzarse a los labios de Sasuke desesperadamente, para crear al menos una unión física además de la de sus alamas, que son una sola.

Y allí, en medio de un bosque, sólo están dos jóvenes víctimas de la guerra y el amor, pero dueños de todas y cada una de sus sensaciones.

Sólo están dos jóvenes abrazados, compartiendo su esperanza y su calor.

Sólo están dos jóvenes que se aman.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el shot.**

**Recuerden dejarme un comentario con la votación (del 1 al 5), me ayudarían mucho. También pueden mirar los otros shots escritos por mis compañeras (en este caso merylune).**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. Un besazo.**


End file.
